The Ghoulies
by Icecubey
Summary: -Archived- An awards show to rock the afterlife! What happens when you start handing out awards to the cast of Fatal Frame II, courtesy of the first's cast. Enjoy, R&R!


AN: I wrote this as a result of sitting with my friend through six months of beating the Fatal Frame games. I myself suck but I could tell you any fact you wanted to know so... I wrote this!!! Hope you enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: Fatal Frame I and II = Tecmo property  
  
The Ghoulies  
  
Miyako wacked the butt of the microphone against her thigh, muttering. "Why isn't this thing turning on damn it!!!"  
  
Masumi sighed, lowering the camera from his eye. "Miyako, babe, it -is- on!!"  
  
Miyako blinked. "But the light's not--"  
  
"This mic doesn't -have- a light, babe."  
  
Miyako stood dumbfounded, trying to figure out how a wireless mic could -not- have a little green light on the bottom of it. "But how can it --"  
  
"Miyako, just.... just start talking, would you!!!"  
  
"Well excuuuuuse me!" Miyako flipped her hair at him, turning up her nose, then smoothed out her skirt. Masumi sighed, lifting the camera back up onto his shoulder and signaled to the crews behind him. They all nodded, the man in the station truck turning on the satellite dish and then giving him a thumbs up.  
  
Masumi put up his hand, holding up five fingers. "Okay babe, we're live in 5.... 4.... 3...." He stopped saying the numbers, letting his fingers signal the time she had left. When he closed his fist, Miyako put on a dazzling grin and started speaking in her 'Yolanda Vega' voice.  
  
"This is Miyako Sudo for channel 6, Ghostline, reporting live here from Kurosawa house where the annual Ghoulies Award Ceremony is about to take place. As you can see here..." With a heavily exaggerated grin of her pearly whites that caused some of the crew members to wince as the stage lights reflected a humongous glare off her teeth, Miyako flung her arm out to display the crowds of Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly cast members, mainly many of the ghosts, entering Kurosawa house. "...many of this years award nominees are making their way into Kurosawa house as we speak. Why don't we take a closer look and get a word from this year's hopefuls!"  
  
Masumi was grinning with pride at Miyako, giving her a thumbs up. She winked cheerily, shimmeying over to the red carpet, calling out, exaggeratingly excited. "Excuse me sir, a word for Ghostline??"  
  
Waiting Priest turned and peered at her curiously, before grinning and waving at the camera stupidly. "Well of -course- I would!"  
  
Miyako smiled invitingly, leaning forward in feigning interest, continuing. "Do you have any suspicions about this year's award winners?"  
  
Waiting Priest nodded, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, it's obvious that the leading characters are going to be getting a lot of awards. You know how eeeveryone just loooves those main characters. Itsuki is definitely going to be snatching the award for "Biggest Fan-following." I just feel sorry for his brother."  
  
Miyako, impatient with the talkative man, who was either supposed to say something enforcing his false hope to win or a general encouraging statement, smiled forcedly and nodded, rushing along. "Thank you sir, and good luck!"  
  
She dashed forward, up along the rows of red cloth line barriers, looking about. She squealed excitedly, and the cameramen winced. She scrambled forward, pointing like a five-year-old with their eye on a candy store. "Look there!!! It's Seijiro Makabe, Fatal Frame's tortured Kusabi!!! Oh Mr.Makabe!!!"  
  
Seijiro turned around, his hair wafting and up in it's white afro, glancing down at her. "Huh?"  
  
"Mr.Makabe, Miyako Sudo, Ghostline. Any expectations for this years award recipients?"  
  
Seijiro, bored with the bumbling twit at his feet, sneered at her. "Well I was just so sure that you were going to receive an award, Miyako dear."  
  
Masumi nearly dropped his camera, shouting. "HEY, YOU WANNA START SOMETHING BUSTER!!!!"  
  
Miyako fawned, head up in the clouds. "You really think so?!"  
  
Seijiro rolled his eyes, waving her off and entering, Ryozo and Dr. Kunihiko chatting lively behind him (of course they'd failed to make an actual appearance in the game, but of course, they were told they -had- to be there because they were mentioned in the game. They were personally of the opinion that the game directors just wanted to rub it in their face.)  
  
Miyako, still floating on Cloud 9, sighed dreamily, turning back to Masumi. "This is... Miyako Sudo, reporting for Ghostline."  
  
Masumi meanwhile, was flailing around angrily. He put the camera down, screaming. "I'ma KILL that little fucker for hittin' on MY GIRL!!!!"  
  
Inside Kurosawa house, stage crew had a couple of walls down, creating a large space in which chairs had been set out for the guests. On a raised platform was a mic podium with a red curtain sweeping behind it. The lights dimmed, and a loud cheer rose as music started to play.  
  
"You can find me in the club, bottle full of --" There was a loud shriek and cursing at someone up in the sound booth and the music was abruptly turned off. It was then replaced with the dramatic opening music of an award's ceremony and the spotlights flashed to the stage.  
  
"And now, the host of this year's Ghoulies, Miku Hinasaki!!!"  
  
There was a loud mixture of cheers and boos and Miku glared down at the crowd, shaking her fist. "YA WANNA START SOMETHING!!!!!" The boos disappeared. She grinned, muttering. "Dat's right, you don't mess!" She reached the podium and looked down at the index card, reading over it. "What is this shit?" She tossed the index card off and leaned forward on the podium, grinning. "Hey everyone, welcome to this year's Ghoulies Awards. I'm gonna say "Good luck" to everyone 'cause that's what it said to say on the card. So anyway, now that that's done with, let's get on with the awards."  
  
Everyone was now anxious as she picked up another card. "This year's first award is for "Scariest Character Role." These characters have displayed, what we feel, were the most disturbing, gruesome, and/or freakiest character roles. The nominees for this category are--" The projector screen was lowering behind her, and showed the logo of Fatal Frame II. Images of said ghosts began to appear. "-- Floating Woman," The scene of Mio peering out off of the Whisper Bridge played. Floating Woman formed in the fog and slowly approached, hanging limp in the air. "Azami Kiryu, Twin's Spirit," The scene in which Mio catches a glimpse of a Kiryu twin in the Kiryu Hallway played. "Woman in Box," The scene in which many were convinced was ripped off The Ring played, the Samara-double (probably didn't get the part for the movie as Sadako) played, crawling from the box in the Osaka Store room, and then another of her crawling from the well (there were various screams from the audience members.) "-- and finally, Dave Halverson." The single photo of Dave Halverson's face with his bulging eyes appeared on screen.  
  
In her chair, Mio screamed, grabbing Mayu. "Make him go awaaaaay!!!"  
  
Mayu rolled her eyes, flicking her sister. "Get a hold of yourself!!!"  
  
Mio whimpered, turning to the other side. "Itsukiiiii...."  
  
The white haired youth lifted a hand with a nervous smile, ready to console but his hand was snatched back. He blinked, looked at his hand's captor. Yae was leaning across both her sister and Mutsuki, looking very ticked off indeed.  
  
"Bitch, I know you're not coming onto my man!"  
  
"But he's scaaary," Mio whimpered.  
  
"You didn't so much as -flinch- in the game and now you're shrieking at a stupid picture!!! You had to fight a Sadako girl that crawled from a well in a dark basement alone, and you can't handle a picture. How the hell did you get this role!!!" This time it was the surprisingly outspoken Mutsuki, indignant.  
  
"Well excuuuuuse me, at least I was IN the game!!!"  
  
"Oh no you DIDN'T! You want some of this!?"  
  
"Bring it on weak-twin!!!"  
  
"Oh NOW you dying!!!"  
  
Everyone in the audience paused to watch this little display amusedly. Miku was on stage and as gracefully as she could, laughing her little ass off. "A pair after my own heart."  
  
Meanwhile, Itsuki and Mayu were strainedly trying to restrain their feisty twins.  
  
"Mio, Mio calm down!!! Don't start a fight here!"  
  
"But HE--!"  
  
"I WHAT TWIN-MURDERER!?!"  
  
"Oh NO!!" Mio pounced at him, or at least made an effort to. Itsuki hauled Mutsuki out of his seat and away from Mio, sighing. "Would you calm down. You two are acting like five-year-olds. It's going to look really stupid if two important characters get hauled out of their own award ceremony."  
  
Seeing as Itsuki had been dubbed the smart one in the group, Mutsuki calmed to a mutter, growling oaths under his breath as he switched seats with his brother, Mayu doing likewise with a fuming Mio.  
  
Miku was now tapping her foot, grinning. "If you two geniuses are done now."  
  
Itsuki muttered under his breath. "It's genii half-wit."  
  
Miku was pulling out the envelope from the podium and she opened it. "And the winner of "Scariest Character Role" is... Dave Halverson!!!"  
  
The winner music started playing and Dave's picture popped up. Mio shrieked in her seat, Mayu shoving her down and covering her mouth. Out of the row of other floating heads, among them Joe Rybiki, close friend, came Dave, grinning with his beady eyes. All together it was a fairly ugly and disturbing spectacle. Miku gawked. "No wonder you won.."  
  
Dave sneered. "If I had my body, you'd be all over me."  
  
Miku paused, as if to think it over. She raised her brow at him, putting her hands on his hips. "Don't make me hurt you for that. How the hell did you get stuck in a wall in an ancient Japanese village anyway?"  
  
"It's a really long story actually.... you see I was touring with this group and I got lost and then..."  
  
"Did I SAY I wanted you to tell me!?" Miku snapped her fingers at him, voice dripping with attitude.  
  
"But you said--"  
  
"Bitch, don't MAKE me pop your head like it's a blue balloon! I'll tie you to a string and hand you off to the next clown I see!" Without giving him a breather, she shoved the award into his mouth and then plucked him out of the air, serving him, overhand, back into the rows of seats.  
  
"And that is why, you don't mess." With a grin and wave, she sauntered off the stage.  
  
There was clapping, accompanied but hysterical laughter and some very confused audience members. Up in the sound booth, the awards coordinator was somewhere between hysterical laughter and hysterical tears. "What on earth was THAT?"  
  
The sound guy blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Miku's whole... speech?"  
  
"Well ya know how she was always saying that she hated playing such a timid little wimp in the game."  
  
"True."  
  
Back down on stage, after the sound man played the music again, he spoke into the mike in his practiced "announcer voice." "And now introducing the co-star of Fatal Frame, the calamity, Kirie!!!"  
  
Kirie walked out primly onto the stage in a pretty black and red kimono, her hair down as usual. She walked to the podium and smiled at the audience. There were several cat-calls and wolf-whistles, a particularly loud one surfacing from Mutsuki.  
  
Kirie covered her mouth and turned her head flirtaciously to the male members. And backstage...  
  
Mafuyu's eye was twitching quite obviously. "Okay, what the hell..."  
  
Miku sighed indignantly, frowning. "Oh get over it, she's not in love with you anyway!!!"  
  
Kirie picked up the card and began to read. "Throughout Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly, many female characters are introduced. This award is given to the most sought after and fawned-over female character of the game. And the nominees are..." Once again, the screen lit up. "Mio Amakura." A clip of Mio walking through the village came up. "Miyako Sudo." A black and white picture of Miyako came up, followed by her flashback sequence. "Akane Kiryu." Akane's appearances in the game briefly skimmed by, although few could tell the difference between them. "And Sae Kurosawa." Sae's famous laughing scene played.  
  
Kirie briefly scanned the crowd for Sae, whom she was very good friends with. She saw her, and then looked down at her envelope. She opened it, pulled out the answer. She blinked and then nodded in approval, speaking. "And the winner is Akane Kiryu!!!"  
  
In their designated "twin row", Akane gasped, covering her mouth. Azami hugged her happily, as it were just as much a compliment to her as they looked pretty much the same. The only factor that kept her from nomination was the fact that she hadn't really been in the game. Only the doll of her. Akane made her way up and walked up the stairs. She wore a short kimono that was purple with a yellow obi with butterflies all over it. She walked up to Kirie, who smiled and congratulated her, handing her the award and stepping back. Akane stepped up to the podium. "I'd like to thank all the game developers who worked with all of the cast because you did a wonderful job." There was a smattering of applause. "I'd also like to thank my sister Azami, my father Yoshitatsu and all of my other fellow twins who I worked with on this game. I owe you my success!" She stepped back and there was a hounding of applause after she returned to her seat.  
  
Kirie waved and exited the stage where Miku greeted her and began chatting avidly with. Back near the stage, the intro music again played and Mafuyu walked out. Needless to say, the bouncers that day were very large as there was a frantic jump toward his general direction by many of the females. He grinned and tossed his hair, waving. "Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly had an interesting array of male characters, many whom held importance within the rituals. This award is given to the male character that boasted the largest fan-following and good looks." (So, it wasn't too obvious why Mafuyu was giving this award, really.) He picked up the envelope and spoke again. "This years nominees are... Seijiro Makabe." A clip of Seijiro entering All God's Village was played. "Ryozo Munakata." The same clip, focused on Ryozo played. "Itsuki Tachibana." The trailer clip of Itsuki telling Mio to escape played (and it was mentionable that there was a loud cry of approval from the females.) "And Ryokan Kurosawa." Ryokan introducing Yae and Sae played.  
  
Mafuyu paused for effect, in which many females were heard swooning, gasping, sobbing, etc. He opened the envelope, reading the paper within. "And the winner is Itsuki Tachibana!!!"  
  
Yae nearly jumped out of her seat before he even reacted, cheering and hugging him. Sae hugged him as well as he passed her. Mutsuki just muttered stubbornly. Ryozo high-fived him from the end of the next row. He approached the stage, in which Mafuyu gave him a critical once over, as if to approve of whether he was fawn-worthy or not. He seemed to, as he shook his hand and handed him the award.  
  
Itsuki approached, grinning in appreciation. "Wow, thanks everyone," after which ever female sighed. "I'd like to thank all the people who worked on the game and the story developers for making such a great addition to the Fatal Frame family. I also owe great thanks to my brother, who was always supportive," he held back a uncharacteristic snicker, "and all the other cast members for making this game so memorable for me. Thank you!"  
  
He walked back downt he stage, as the bouncers once again became of use. He returned to his seat, where Yae again, to the envy of many, hugged him.  
  
The next to appear on the stage was a significantly better-dressed Tomoe, who wore a noticeably flirty smile. As she approached the stadium, she smoothed the short black skirt of the kimono that she wore (Mutsuki again had something to say about this female cast member) and leaned into the mic.  
  
"Fatal Frame II: The Crimson Butterfly had a large host of supporting female characters, and as we know, a game would not be as nearly successful without it's supporting females!" The audience had much to say this, whether it was the audible "Hell yes!" from limbo women, or the indignant denial of, who else, Mutsuki. "This award is given to the best supporting female of the Crimson Butterfly cast. And the nominees are: Miyako Sudo-- " there was a cheer from many of the cast, but it was worthy to note that Seijiro could be heard snorting, followed by a threat from Masumi a few seats away. "Chitose Tachibana." The entire row of main characters clapped loudly. "Woman in Box." Again, a general shriek was heard from most of the audience.  
  
Sae leaned over to Ryozo who sat beside her. "How is it that Dave Halverson won the "scariest" award, but every time they see -her-, everyone screams."  
  
Ryozo shrugged, looking at the stage thoughtfully, even though he was really staring at Tomoe. "You know how it goes. They always fix these things so that the underdog wins -something-."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Tomoe had read the last name and opened the envelope. "And the winner is Miyako Sudo!!!"  
  
Of course, Miyako screamed, which resulted in an angry Ryokan and a sputtering Masumi. And a little ways down.... "What the HELL are they smoking up there!!!"  
  
Masumi stood up. "You want a piece of this Seijiro!!!"  
  
The self-important kusabi sneered grinningly at Masumi. "Do watch your temper, dear reporter."  
  
"Yeah I'll watch it, I'll watch it shove it's selp UP YOUR ASS."  
  
Seijiro was blatantly unimpressed by this and rolled his eyes. "Stop embarrassing yourself."  
  
Masumi barked back. "You better watch it you big son of a--" He stopped when Seijiro began to laugh again. "What!?"  
  
"You just missed your girlfriends entire speech."  
  
Masumi's jaw dropped as he watched Miyako returning to her seat. "....oh boy."  
  
Needless to say, the awards show was in no short supply of skirmishes and nearly resulted in all of Mutsuki, Masumi, Seijiro, and surprisingly all 57 of the priests (they were robbed the "Most frequent appearances" award, courtesy of the 12 tag children. Again, no one could figure out the reasoning behind it, but no one cared enough to find out either.) And so now, at the front of the building... all Hell broke loose.  
  
"SeiJIRO MaKABE, I'm gonna KICK your ASS!!!" Masumi was almost instantly on top of the Kusabi, and Ryozo needed to dive out of the way to avoid Masumi's wrath. Naturally, Seijiro wasn't amused and easily threw Masumi off him, pouncing on him in turn.  
  
Miyako was still reveling in her glory, telling almost everyone she passed about her win, as if they hadn't all been present to see it the first time around.  
  
Yae and Mutsuki began another lively round of banter on why the other deserved to die again. That was until it was interrupted by Mutsuki's blatant interest in the passing Tomoe and Kirie, followed by Miku.  
  
The bouncers were busy again, blocking the rabid Itsuki and Mafuyu fangirls who were all but raging World War III to reach their beloveds. However, a small obscure group snuck past the velvet barriers, stealthily approached the object of their hatred--- "YAE KUROSAWA!!!"  
  
Yae barely had time to catch her breath before about seven or eight girls attacked her, the bouncers too preoccupied with the Mafuyu and Itsuki fangirl situation.  
  
"What the hell, SECURITY!!!"  
  
The squeakiest possible voice in the world emerged from someone within the throng. "Yae, how dare you steal Itsuki from poor Sae!!! You deserve to be the once sacrificed!!!"  
  
The collective cast of the headless characters, consisting of course of Dave, Joe, Bill and James stared on novelly. "Oh look, it's the Sae/Itsuki fangirls!!!"  
  
Sae, as amused as she was by the whole situation, felt that it wouldn't be right if she didn't save her sister and so made quick work of generating a blood mist and, after spraying some freshener and clearing her throat, started cackling and floating toward the screaming fangirls.  
  
Needless to say, five minutes later, hardly anyone remained in front of Kurosawa house besides the main cast of both games.  
  
Miku was the first to speak after nearly a minute of shocked, bored or impressed silence. "Girl you have GOT to teach me how to do that!"  
  
Kirie too joined in. "Yeah, I didn't get to laugh maniacally!!"  
  
Sae nodded. "True... but you did get all those hands. I just get a bloody mist."  
  
Chitose piped up, her hands on her hips. "What do YOU three have to complain about? My worst attack was me breaking down into tears!!!"  
  
And then Azami and Akane had to join in. "At least YOU didn't have to say "Why do you kiiiiill?" the ENTIRE time you were beating on Yae!!!"  
  
"True, true.... how does that make any sense though when you two were trying to kill her?"  
  
Akane growled, crossing her arms, her hair still in front of her face. "We have no idea!! We argued about that too but the game developers INSISTED on it!"  
  
Mutsuki, bored again with the chattering of the "good guys" circle which consisted of Yae, Sae, Ryozo and Itsuki, wandered over to Tomoe. He grinned and and cleared his throat. "So... you come here often?"  
  
Tomoe glanced at him before Koji knocked the poor boy off his feet. "Don't EVEN try it buster."  
  
Fin!  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!!! 


End file.
